Sid's experience
by Beastial Moon
Summary: one-shot. Sid has some visitors to see him during his stay at the Pescadaro State Hospital. Who could it be? Set five years after the first Toy Story.


**Sid's experience**

**Tell me what you think. That's all I ask. One-shot. Not a cross over with T2 and X-files: Fight the Future. Characters are mentioned from both, along with a background, but I want this focused on Sid's experience at the Pescadero State Penitarium.**

Sid stared at the whiteness. Eyes glazed over, his tongue held loosely out.

He was in a dungeon. A modernized, less painful dungeon, but a dungeon nonetheless. It was dark. The darkness did not come from lack of lights. No, the room was full of light. The darkness came from the Kings, queens and dungeon masters who ran the place. Dr. Silberman, the key master and manipulator. Their minds filled with the disbelief that had more than likely been given to them when they learned Santa was not real. They never listened to any of them, and some of them had very convincing stories.

Sid looked out the window, across the hall. The other crazy people, trapped just like he was.

Some of the WERE crazy. But others, he suspected, told the truth. The belief in their eyes and the validity in their expression made him want to believe – so he did. Among the "Believe-ables", as Sid nicknamed them, were Sarah J. Connor and John Kriswald.

Robots enslaving mankind? He'd be damned if toys hadn't already. They controlled youth at a very young age, impacting their future and, in essence, the fate of mankind. Little boys, playing with their Toy Soldiers and cowboys, grew up to sick masochistic bullies. He had been one of them.

A giant alien cover-up and a plan for an apocalyptic future set up by all the heads of the nations? That was a little farfetched, but it was still likely. Kriswald seemed very paranoid.

Then there was his story. His toys had come to life, telling him to "Play Nice".

Everything had been fine, until his damn parents sent him here, three years ago. For two years he kept his toys nice and stopped harassing his sister. He kept his toys nice, and when he was done playing, he put them away. But whenever someone mentioned a talking doll, or a moving toy, he broke down into fits of hysteria.  
He finally fessed up to what had happened. He told the Truth for once, and what did that get him? This filthy, stinking hellhole. The dungeons of the Pescadero State Hospital. Hospital. He spat at the name. This was no Hospital.

He wasn't cutting himself, or suicidal, or borderline-psychotic. He was free to move around the room as he pleased at night, unlike some others he had heard about.

Sid lay back down on the bed. Nothing ever went on around here, it was so boring. He needed some excitement. He was thinking so heavily, he almost didn't notice the ceiling move. One of the Panels on the ceiling was sliding out of the way, letting loose to the true darkness.

'Oh, my word' – he thought – 'What is that? Is it?' It was. His old toys. They were still mangled together like mutants from an old movie. They had come for him! His eyes widened in terror. The fishing rod with legs dropped down its line onto his bed. The mutant baby, the frog-car, the ducky and his sister's dolly. All there to give him what he deserved.

If he screamed, right now, people would come. The toys would disappear, and he'd be deemed crazier than they thought. He waited to see what they wanted. Lips quivering, eyes wide with expectation.

The dolly came closer, opening her mouth. He expected a harsh laugh, like he had seen on a Chucky movie a long time ago. Instead, what he got was so much scarier. An apology.

"We're sorry."

Sid couldn't believe his ears. It was like the time that all this had begun, when that 'wimpy cowboy doll' started talking to him. The memory sent him back to a world of pain, and terror. He sat up a little. Now that he knew they wouldn't hurt him, he would let them talk.

"We're sorry you're here, and that it was our fault. We cannot get you out, but we just wanted to let you know that not all toys are like us. We just want to be played with – it's what we're made for."

Sid nodded. "A-apology accepted." did that really come out of his mouth? Strange. And with that, the toys disappeared back into the ceiling. The baby thing waved it's mechanical claw as the ceiling was placed back in.

Sid tried to go to sleep. It didn't help when Sarah Connor tried to break out again, cracking a broom in the process.

**So? What do you think? If you're wondering why Kriswald was in the Hospital, it's because I thought it would be nice if he hadn't died, and instead was shipped off to a Nuthouse that no one paid any attention to. Plus, you never actually see him dead in the movie; you just have to take the Man's word for it.**


End file.
